1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for joining optical fiber waveguides; and more particularly, to a low profile system that adaptively positions the fibers being joined prior to fusion splicing, so that the transmission loss of the joined fiber is minimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transmission of data by optical fiber waveguides, also called fiber optics or optical fibers, has become ubiquitous in the telecommunications and computer industries. Digital information is an electronic system is converted into a series of pulses of light generated by lasers or light emitting diodes (LED's), which are injected into long fibers of glass of polymeric materials. The fibers are capable of propagating the light with extremely low losses and acceptable low dispersion, whereby information embodied in the modulation pattern may be conveyed. The light that emerges from the other end of the fiber can be detected and reconverted into electronic signals that faithfully reproduce the original signal.
Fiber optic communication has a number of advantages over traditional transmission means such as hard-wired coaxial and twisted pair cable and lower frequency electromagnetic broadcasting such as radio and microwave. Foremost is the much larger bandwidth available. In addition, existing infrastructure such as cable ducts, utility poles, and the like presently used by telecommunications companies can be upgraded with relatively little disruption and moderate cost by substituting optical fiber cable for existing copper wire. Thus, dramatic increases in bandwidth needed to accommodate the needs of an information-based, Internet-driven society and commerce can be obtained with comparatively little disruption.
Fiber optic communications have additional advantages for certain specialized requirements. Fiber optic connections are far less vulnerable to electromagnetic disruptions and nuclear radiation, whether of natural origin or the result of the use of certain military weapons. Fiber optics are now widely used in aerospace and shipboard applications for many of these reasons.
Implementation of fiber optic systems requires both the equipment for actual transmission and processing of the data, and the equipment needed to install and maintain the fiber optic system and its infrastructure. The transmission and processing equipment, such as the fiber itself and the corresponding components needed to generate, detect, and process optically-borne information, have been developed to an ever increasing level of sophistication. While certain systems for joining and splicing fiber optic cables have been developed, there remains a need in the art for improved equipment and methods for splicing that are reliable, economical, and which result in minimal loss of signal integrity and strength. Such systems, equipment, and methods are essential if the full inherent advantages of optical transmission are to be more widely implemented.
The need for improved methods is especially acute for field installation and repair, which are frequently carried out under adverse conditions. Among the most significant needs is for effective means of splicing fiber optic cables both during initial installation and when repairs or modifications are needed. In the telecommunications industry, repairs frequently must be made to overhead lines by a technician operating from a ladder, lift bucket, sometimes during darkness and with adverse weather conditions such as precipitation, cold, and wind. Other repairs, must be made in cramped conditions in underground vaults and cable lockers.
Fiber optic communication systems are also commonly used for process control, data, and voice communications in industrial and manufacturing facilities. In these venues, the immunity of optical systems to electronic and electromagnetically-induced noise and the elimination of electrical hazards are particularly beneficial. Cables in these locations are often routed through tight quarters, some in hazardous locations, making access for repair difficult. Communication systems on ships and in airplanes and spacecraft likewise advantageously employ fiber optic transmission; cable routing and access are often comparably problematic in these applications. In most of the aforementioned situations repair is further hampered because of the limited length of slack in the fiber that may be accessible for the technician to manipulate into a splicing device. The need for a system usable for making emergency repairs on fiber optic systems aboard military aircraft, ships, and submarines under operational or battle conditions is especially acute.
Together, these considerations call for splicing systems that are compact, portable, and able to be operated rapidly and reliably under adverse working conditions and with minimal slack cable. Moreover, it is desired that such a splicing system be capable of joining two fibers in a way that (i) causes minimal disruption or discontinuity in the optical transmission, (ii) does not adversely increase the diameter and volume of the cable, and (iii) has a durability as close as possible to that of an original fiber. Systems are also desired that are simple and reliable enough to be used by technicians who lack extensive training. There remains an urgent need for optical splicing systems that satisfy these requirements.
Optical fiber waveguides in common use share a number of structural features. The waveguide almost invariably comprises a thin, elongated fiber core responsible for conducting the light and at least one additional layer. Most often the fiber core is highly pure glass surrounded by a first and intimately-bonded layer termed a cladding and an outer layer called a buffer. The cladding, usually also glass, has an index of refraction lower than that of the core to insure that light is constrained for transmission within the core by total internal reflection. Typically the buffer is composed of plastic or polymer and serves to protect the inner layers mechanically and to prevent attack by moisture or other substances present in the fiber's environment. Commonly a plurality of individual fibers (in some cases as many as a thousand) constructed in this fashion are bundled together and enclosed in a protective jacket to form a cable.
Commonly used fibers may further be classified as multimode or single mode. Multimode fibers typically comprise cores having diameters of 50–62.5 μm but in some cases up to 100 μm. Single mode fibers generally have a much smaller core that may be 9 μm or less in diameter. The glass-cladding diameter is most commonly 125 μm but sometimes is 140 μm (with a 100 μm core). The exterior diameter is largely a function of the buffer coating, with 250 μm most common, although some fiber coatings may be as much as 900 μm in diameter. Alignment of fibers is a crucial part of the preparation for any splicing operation, but is especially challenging for single mode fibers that have small core diameter. In order to produce a high quality, low-loss splice, the two opposing ends to be joined must be aligned laterally to within a small fraction of the core diameter. Of course, the smaller the fiber diameter, the smaller the allowed deviation from perfect abutting alignment that may be tolerated.
Most fiber optic data transmission systems transmit information using electromagnetic radiation in the infrared band, including wavelengths such as 850 nm for multimode fibers and 1310 and 1550 nm for single mode fibers. The nomenclature “light” is invariably employed for this radiation, even though the cited wavelengths fall outside the range visible to humans.
Two general approaches for splicing optical fibers are in widespread use, viz., mechanical and fusion splicing. Mechanical splicing is accomplished by securing the ends of two fibers in intimate proximity with an aligning and holding structure. Often the fibers are inserted into the opposing ends of a precision ferrule, capillary tube, or comparable alignment structure. The fibers are then secured mechanically by crimping, clamping, or similar fastening. An adhesive is also commonly used. In some cases a transparent material such as a gel having an index of refraction similar to that of the fiber cores is used to bridge the gap between the fibers to minimize reflection losses associated with the splice. Mechanical splicing is conceptually simple, and minimal apparatus is required to effect splicing. However, even in the best case, a mechanical splice has relatively high and undesirable insertion loss, typically 0.20 dB. In addition, mechanical splices are generally weaker than the underlying fiber and are notoriously vulnerable to degradation of the optical quality of the splice over time, especially under adverse environmental conditions such as varying temperatures and high humidity. Mechanical splices are generally regarded as being temporary expedients at best and are not useful for high bandwidth systems or permanent joints.
Fusion splicing entails the welding of the two fiber ends to each other. That is, the ends are softened and brought into intimate contact. The softening is typically induced by a small electric arc struck between miniature pointed electrodes mounted in opposition and substantially perpendicular to the common axis of the fibers. Upon cooling, a strong, low-loss joint is formed. When properly carried out, fusion splices exhibit low losses along with high stability and durability rivaling those of the uncut fiber. Mechanical protection is often provided by a heat-shrinkable tube applied over the completed joint. The tube replaces the buffer coating that generally must be removed prior to splicing. In many cases the heat-shrinkable tube is reinforced by incorporation therein of a length of metallic wire for stiffness.
One essential requirement for a low insertion loss splice is careful preparation and precise alignment of the ends of the fibers being joined. The axes of the fibers must be collinear within about 0.1 degree and aligned laterally within a small fraction of the core diameter to achieve the desired loss of less than about 0.03 dB. This required precision of alignment presents a substantial technical challenge, especially with single-mode fibers having cores approximately 9 μm diameter. Three general approaches must have been proposed in the prior art. The simplest expedient is the use of mechanical fixturing, such as the alignment ferrules described above and other forms of pre-aligned V-grooves and the like. These purely mechanical approaches do not reliably produce splices that maintain less than 0.10 dB loss and so are ill suited for the demands of advanced, high-bandwidth communications systems. More sophisticated approaches employ some form of optically assisted fiber positioning. One such method is termed a profile alignment system (PAS). In this approach, the splicing apparatus incorporates an optical system that acquires images of the two fibers taken in two lateral directions, allowing the fibers to be positioned in two directions orthogonal to the mutual fiber axes. PAS systems may incorporate either manual positioning or may employ computerized image processing to optimize the alignment. However, the diffraction limit and pixel size of available electro-optic detectors restricts the precision achievable with PAS, even in systems based on visible light with wavelengths of about 400–700 nm. This particularly compromise the effectiveness of PAS in aligning small diameter, single mode fibers.
Still more advanced positioning methods have been proposed that employ measurement of actual light transmission between the fibers being joined. The positioning of the fibers is adaptively adjusted to maximise light transmission prior to the fusion operation. It is found that under carefully controlled laboratory conditions this approach may permit alignment better than that achievable with PAS systems.
However, the methods and apparatus for carrying out splicing aided either by the PAS or by transmission-based alignment techniques have been heretofore not been well suited for use outside the laboratory or other similarly controlled workplace. The required equipment lacks the flexibility, versatility, and ruggedness needed for field use. Moreover, present equipment is cumbersome and not operable in the confused spaces frequently encountered during field service.
Notwithstanding numerous advances in the field of fiber optic joining, there remains a need in the art for an economical, efficient process for forming low-loss, durable, and reliable splices in fiber optic cables. Also needed is portable splicing equipment that can be operated by technicians without extensive training to accurately and efficiently join fiber optic cables in tightly confined spaces and under adverse environmental conditions.